Out of Character Rules
Out of Character Rules Basic Rules * The mods of this game are equal in power. If you have any issues, you can bring it up to anyone you feel comfortable talking to and we’ll help you sort it out to the best of our abilities. * No fighting, arguing, being mean, etc. This should really go without saying. * No talk of self harm, suicide, porn, etc. * Do not spam any channel on Discord under any circumstance. * If someone asks you to stop doing something, please stop. Even if you don’t think it’s an issue, they might, so all we ask is that you understand. Feel free to bring it up with a mod if you’d like help resolving it. * Do not post new topics in the subreddit without mod consent. Game Rules * PG-13. This is a game based on a M rated game, but it is only such because the deaths for murder mystery. We’ll have that, of course, and the blood is always pink. As it’s not an R rated game/RP, if you really want to E-RP, please take it to PMs where we can’t see it. Just remember, what the mods can’t see is not canon. * We're not going to ask you to keep the roleplay 'childfriendly', so to speak. Using curse words is fine. Making every single situation into some kind of sexual innuendo is not. Essentially, we're taking a zero tolerance policy on ERP and the like. We're not telling you can't talk to people of the opposite gender (or the same, you know what I mean), or that you can't flirt or have crushes or whatever. All we ask is that you keep it realistic. You're not going to be unfairly punished for something before a mod tells you to cut it out, but the mods will step in if we feel like you're making anyone uncomfortable, and that includes us. * Keep in mind that when you sign up for this, you are signing up to play a game that may last a while for you and everyone. As thus, we have a policy against inactivity. If you are inactive for a chapter, we mods reserve the right to use/kill your character in any fashion we see fit that will keep the story moving smoothly. (But don’t be afraid to let us know if you need to become inactive. We know things happen.) * No meta-gaming. If you have friends, please don’t share secrets between them that your character should not know. If you happen across information, please don’t assume your character knows something they aren’t supposed to. * No god-modding. This means please give others a chance to react to your actions and don’t assume a character’s thoughts or actions without their permission. * Please stay in character. Another that should really go without saying, but hopefully you will understand your character’s strengths and weaknesses, what they can and cannot do, and stay within the confines of their knowledge. You applied a character with various traits, please don’t attempt to bend them. Gameplay * As this is a game of life and death, some characters WILL die before the end. Please do not be upset if your character dies--most won’t survive. Make the best of your stay! * We will have a point in time where we ask for victims and killers. If we don’t get volunteers, the mods will randomly choose one or both roles. * If you are chosen as the victim or killer, it would be great but not absolutely required for you to help with the case creation process. It would be awesome if you could at least help support the case via your ideas to help close your character's stories, though. * We will take everyone’s time zones into consideration for trials and events and attempt to adjust as best we can. * The format of the game will go from prologue to chapters. We hope to run at least one chapter per 3 weeks, but it may be shorter or longer depending on various factors. (As of this writing, the winter holiday season is coming up, which may affect this for everyone. Please keep this in mind and don’t be too upset if it takes longer than expected. We’ll try our best.) * We will have a new monomachine gift system. Only one machine but it will have various items you can obtain to give out as presents. There will be a room dedicated to this in daily life where you can call on the mods for presents to give out in FTEs and what-not. Just remember the items cannot be used for murder. You may request freely, but the mods reserve the right to deny you more presents if you’ve taken too many. (We’re pretty lenient.) * FTEs are optional. You get a maximum two per chapter (unless stated otherwise) and can choose anyone you like at any time during daily life. * Daily Life will be organized via maps and channels on Discord, so to play in this you must be active on Discord. * Trials will be held in Reddit format. In case you are unfamiliar with this system, for an example, please refer to any class trial on /r/danganroleplay. (Sprites are optional but welcome.) * Special Events may occur and may be posted via Reddit or Discord so keep an eye on the announcements in Discord as we’ll likely announce it there first. You are allowed to speak OOC using brackets (but please don’t clutter the channels). If you do, please make sure you close your brackets. If you use <> make sure . If you use (()) make sure ((it’s like this)). * Actions are determined by italics. Please make sure you separate dialogue using quotation marks or similar. Discord Gameplay * As this is not set directly at Hope’s Peak, there will be maps/guides for the area layouts. To RP on Discord, follow the areas given to you. * After each trial, new areas will unlock until there are no more areas left. * Don’t be afraid to RP seeking information or even ask. There WILL be hidden secrets in each area. * To go between areas, write out something like Character travels from A to B. Most will get a personal dorm room. You are free to write out what your character does in there and even invite people for private chats. * There will be a separate text chat. You do not have to follow the quotation rules for it, but please put Character logged in. or Character logged out.depending on your action.